


The Flintstone Fucktoy

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: The Flintstones
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Fred sends Wilma to Rock Vegas so he can fuck the living shit out of Pebbles.
Relationships: Fred Flintstone/Pebbles Flintstone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Baby Stories





	The Flintstone Fucktoy

Fred Flintstone stared at his adorable cock sleeve of a daughter as she slept in her crib. He hid the lurid smile on his face, and Wilma failed to catch his steady, hungry, leering. His steely eyes locked Pebbles in their grasp, as raw, savage, lust licked at his corpulent frame. His face contorted as he grunted and licked his lips, eagerly escorting his wife to the Rubbles’ car. He’d won a Rock Vegas trip for two at work and given it to his wife and Betty just to get rid of the two for fourteen days. Soon, the bitches were driving away, and Fred was alone with his daughter.

“I’m gonna destroy that fucking, little, cum dump, slut,” he growled viciously to himself, rubbing the bulge in his pants and yanking his one year old out of her blankets. 

Pebbles was a cute little cumrag, sporting full, bouncy, red, hair, soft, adorable, large, blue, eyes, and a face that was round, inviting, and very pretty. However, none of these features arrested Fred’s attention at that moment. That was because he was drooling over her tiny, infant, ass. It was covered in shit, which was bulging in her cloth diaper, threatening to leak out of the leg holes at any minute. The big man grunted like an animal and roughly tossed his girl on the dining table. Pulling his fist back, he blasted her in the belly.

Fred  _ wanted _ that shitty ass. His thick, ten inch, cock, twitched in his pants at the sight of it. He pictured his daughter’s underage cunt lying on his table, butt naked, like a wanton whore. With a sinister smile, he groped his bulge and chuckled to himself as he ripped open the diaper tapes. Pebbles was gasping for enough air to cry out as the fiery pain seared across her ribcage.

From the terrified, sorrowful expression on her face, Fred knew Pebbles realized exactly what he wanted her for. More enticing for him was the despair in her eyes. Fred didn’t know whether it was because of the beating, or the sick shit he was about to do to her. Either way, he was harder than diamond. Backhanding the little girl as hard as he could, he spat a chunky loogie down her screaming throat. She choked and coughed, but Fred only snickered.

“You think that’s bad? Wait till ya get a load of this!” 

So saying, he took a massive chunk of her shit and rammed it down her throat viciously. At first, Pebbles squirmed and struggled against him, fighting to clear her airway, but when she saw Fred winding up his fist again, the tortured child lay still. 

“Smart move, bitch!” Fred snarled, lining his cock up with the girl’s head. “But daddy’s gonna beat you, you fucking shit stain, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He backhanded her so hard it made her head ring, and a horrible, purple, bruise appear on her cheek. 

Pebbles cried out at the strike, looking dazed, and a more than a little confused, but Fred just calmly delivered a second blow to her solar plexus. Gasping for air, the girl crumpled, pulling herself into a little ball and wincing horribly. For a few seconds, Fred watched her writhe in pain, stroking his cock under his bright orange shirt. Suddenly, he yanked his fist back and punched Pebbles’s shit-encrusted cunt like a football, causing the infant to scream at the top of her lungs. 

The knife-sharp pain tore through her pussy and pelvic area. Tears cascaded down her pretty cheeks as the air sawed in and out of her. Pebbles shivered with craven fear as Fred drew close to her again, but this time, he drilled his ten inch cock into her tiny throat. 

Nothing anywhere near as big had ever been in the baby’s mouth. To Pebbles, Fred’s cock might as well have been a salami. She took about three inches of her father’s cock into her shit-packed mouth, spitting and writhing madly as each thrust forced her waste down her throat. Fred groaned loudly and gripped her hair, forcing Pebbles’s head down deeper as he ardently throatfucked his underage daughter. With each thrust, his cock was enveloped in Pebbles’s warm shit before driving deeper into her wet mouth. He could feel his lust bubbling in his veins, and soon three inches wasn’t enough. 

“Deeper, you useless bitch!” he ordered Pebbles savagely, gripping a shock of hair close to her scalp. When her mouth popped open, Mr. Flintstone lunged forward eagerly, slamming her adorable, little mouth onto his leaking dick.

“Suck it deep, you fucking cocktease. Crawling around her with that big, juicy, ass! What the fuck did you think was gonna happen?” he asked with a snarl. “Mommy can’t save you now, cunt!”

Pebbles had no answer. Fred was drilling into her throat, forcing his infant to take him balls deep. Her stomach and cunt ached fiercely, but her tongue fought through the shit to circle Fred’s cockhead rapidly. Her tiny lips coated the invader in spit. Fred rammed Pebbles’s head into his cock with all the force he could muster, reveling in the choking sounds that filled the air. Viciously, he yanked on the shock of her hair. Pain seared across her infant head like fire. She writhed wildly, letting out a muffled shriek. Bitter tears ran down Pebbles’s cheeks that fueled her father’s lust like nothing else.

“Cry while I rape your baby throat you big dumb slut. Do you have any idea how often I jack off thinking about you? You think I love that fucking bitch, Wilma? I only married that nagging cunt so she could give me a baby girl to fuck! I love to dream about destroying your ass. I wanna gape that shit wider than a dinosaur’s throat! Fuck, bitch! Suck it! Choke on my fucking rapemeat!” he shouted, spitting in her face again. He slapped her hard as his balls began to tighten, and slowed his pace, trying to make it last. 

Fred grunted menacingly as he took control of his victim, shoving her head down with both hands and holding it in place until spit bubbled past Pebbles’s lips. Her chin was plastered with the stuff, along with mucus, tears, and snot. On top of everything else, her jaw ached horribly. All at once, she was released. As Fred’s dick popped out of the girl’s mouth, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Pebbles began to puke uncontrollably, forcing the shit she hadn’t already swallowed all over her body. Fred pulled off her diaper and smeared the rest of it all over her, until his girl was completely coated in vomit and shit. Alive with more perversion than he’d ever felt before, he worked two fingers into her cunt. Pebbles resisted at first, fighting against the sharp pain, but despite her suffering, she was soon purring softly. Fred’s fingers felt amazing pistoning deep in her steaming hole, splashing girlcum all over her stomach and thighs.

“You like that, don’t you, slut?” Fred grunted, adding a finger, childish moan. “Hump’em, bitch!” he growled forcefully, and he was shocked when Pebbles began pushing her cunt back into his digits. 

Wet, sploshing sounds filled the room as the infant’s undulating pussy gripped Fred like a vise. Within minutes it was clear the bitch was enjoying her rape. Soon after that, she was actively whining for more. Snickering pervertedly, Fred furiously fingered his daughter's twat. Pebbles groaned with puerile lust as she felt his knuckles slam into her walls. Twisting and trembling like a baby possessed, she cried out as her father bet over to chew her tiny nipples. Loud plopping sounds rang out in space as Fred pulled his fingers out completely and punched them into her womb. The intoxicating aroma of underage cunt wafted up his nostrils, driving him wild. 

“I’ve gotta fuck that ass,” he mumbled.

He considered his daughter. Her face was a mess, her big eyes were red and full of tears and she was struggling to breathe. But her cunt was on fire, and his fingers felt impossibly good to her. She was showing every sign Fred knew that a powerful cum was not far off. He lubed two fingers, and shoved them up Pebbles’s asshole, paving the way for his fat dick. At once the bitch cried out, her gurgles dripping with need and her slit bubbling over with slime. 

“Shit, I’ve created a fucking monster!” Fred laughed, pulling his fingers out and ramming in his cock. “Shit, it’s so fucking tight! She’s gonna make me cum!”

Pebbles shrieked loud enough to shake the entire house as Fred suddenly drove ten inches of thick cock in her ass. He pounded her without mercy, and Pebbles was suddenly dizzy with searing pain. In mere moments, she was screaming herself hoarse as blood cascaded down her chubby legs. For ten minutes, Fred reamed her out, but finally, he slammed into her ass balls deep, blasting Pebbles’s bowels with thick ropes of cum. When he pulled himself out, some jism oozed down her crack to find a home on her twitching, blood, vomit, and shit-covered pussy.

He pulled out and hosed the bitch down with his hot, acrid, piss before slapping her one last time and spitting in her face. 

“Better get some rest, you brontosaurus turd. Dino’s raping your bitch ass next.”


End file.
